


I Believe You

by Ellienerd14



Series: Co-writing [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Order of the phonix, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Harry felt strange watching him go. Like Malfoy was something other than his enemy. ~~~Following Cedric's death Harry finds himself alone. Expect, Draco Malfoy is acting weird and they're are words he wrote for him that make him think Draco might care. What else could 'I believe you' mean?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with Amber because we are both Drarry trash

Harry watched slightly enviously as both Hermione and Ron left the station, chatting with their parents happily. The Dursleys, probably deliberately, were late to pick him from station.

Harry turned to Hedwig, who looked at him with her golden eyes in an almost pitying way. Like she understood the pain from seeing Cedric's death - the cry, the flash of green, the cold laughter from Voldemort. The fear and uncertainty that coursed though his veins since the night in the maze. A gentle tug on his too-big jacket lead Harry to turn around. He was half expecting it to be Ron or Hermione, maybe of the Creevey brothers. Harry was certainly not expecting to see Draco Malfoy, especially with a look of concern in his grey eyes.

Harry wanted to be rude as usual and tell him to shove off, but the string of recent events had Harry feeling defeated and down so he just stood there. Malfoy made to say something but quickly closed his mouth. He stood awkwardly for a brief moment then, appearing to have made up his mind, gave Harry a quick embrace. Harry was left dumbfounded, just standing there while this boys arm were giving him sympathy and a strange feeling of protection. But just as quick as it had started it ended. Malfoy let go and turned sprinting along platform 9 3/4 away from Harry. 

Harry felt strange watching him go. Like Draco was something over than his enemy. Harry wasn't prepared to wait for the term to start for answers, and as he found a piece of crumpled paper on the floor, he might not have too.

'I believe you'

It was Draco, Harry recognized the handwriting of his blonde... enemy? Still confused by Malfoys sudden personality switch, Harry smoothed out the paper, turning it over to search for more text. He found nothing more than the four words in written hastily purple ink, but carefully saved it in his pocket anyway. 

Three unimpressed muggles appeared looking extremely displeased.

"Boy!" Harry's uncle shouted, giving Harry a look that reminded him vaguely of Hermoine whenever SPEW came up. 

"Yes?" Harry asked, sounding defeated. 

"Car." 

Harry followed his muggle family, his free hand still stroking the paper. 

~~~

Private Drive was just as horrible as it always was. Harry avoided everyone where possible and went to the park everyday. The only thing that was really different was the haunting nightmares, which he'd gotten every night since that night when Cedric had died. Harry had woken in pools of sweat tied up in knotted sheets and yelling for Cedric or at Voldemort.

 

The events of the last year had changed Harry, confusing both his days and nights consumed by dark and lonely thoughts. The lack of his usual letters from Hermione and Ron wasn't helping, Hedwig was constantly restless, hooting at Harry though his cage. 

"Sorry, but I've got no letters for you." Harry told her, feeding her a few toast crumbs to appease her. 

Looking over to where his Defense Against the Dark Arts book lay, with Dracos note as a bookmark, Harry had an idea. "Actually."

Picking up some some parchment and a quill, Harry started his letter to Malfoy. 

Harry's quill scratched the parchment gently, forming cursive letters. He paused and reread his words. 

'Why did you give me that Malfoy and why would you hug me???' Deciding it was too forward he scrunched up the paper and tossed it into the rubbish bin. He pulled out another piece of parchment and began writing again stopping only to read the finished product 

"Hey Draco, I was wondering why you hugged me at Kings Cross, I'm not complaining or anything I mean it was weird but nice and anyway I was just wondering about it. Also the letter I love the letter it made me feel great to have someone on my side and...' Harry threw it away deciding it was too much like a romance novel and tried again. 

And again. And again and again and again. Harry was finally satisfied with the end result and sent it to Malfoy...Draco...Malfoy... He was still so confused but hopefully this letter would answer everything. It was well past midnight when he finally fell into bed and early morning before he finally feel asleep.

~~~

Harry was woken up the next morning by an owl hooting at the window. Harry had leaped out of bed, thinking it was a reply, only to find Pig, Ron's useless and tiny owl, with a letter tried to him. Giving Pig an owl treat to keep him quiet, Harry read the short letter Ron had sent him, simply stating he wished to borrow Hedwig for a delivery. 

Harry frowned, not sure if the (as usual) lack of contact from his friends was bothering him, the lack of contact from Malfoy. 

Since the last year he felt more alone than ever, lonely enough he looked forward to a letter from his enemy, although maybe Draco wasn't his enemy anymore...

~~~

Weeks passed slowly. There was no reply from Malfoy and Harry had told Ron that Hedwig was busy but that he could have her when she returned. She'd been gone for the past week or so and Harry's room was too quiet. He wished Dobby would just pop up just so he can talk to someone that wasn't a photograph. 

He couldn't understand the reason why he was being ignored, at least with Malfoy he had a reason. But Harry couldn't help think the worst about Hermione and Ron, surely his good friends would try to comfort him, especially with the constant nightmares he'd been having. 

Harry had been so out of touch with the wizard world he'd taken to listening to the news, hidden so his muggle family wouldn't see him. Every night at seven, he hoped no red heads were mysteriously found dead, nor any bushy haired girls.

~~~

The heat was beginning to get to Harry, and everyone for that matter. Aunt Petunia sat fanning herself in one of the armchairs and Uncle Vernon was extremely irritable. Harry found it easiest on days such as today to just leave. So Harry wandered out the door and to the park hoping not to see Dudley and his goons there. And he was quite happy to find the absence of Dudley's pack. Harry sat on the swing and became lost in thought, about Malfoy, about his friends, about Cedric and Voldemort.

He felt as of the entire summer had been spent with the same thoughts and questions in his mind, wondering about why his friends weren't writing, how he was going to defeat Voldemort and more recently about Dra- Malfoy. 

His muggle family weren't helping his feelings of isolation and anger. His aunt and uncle treated Harry like he was a burden, as if the very presence of him was a pain. 

All in all, the summer had felt pointless, the only thing Harry achieved was losing his owl to Malfoy. 

Harry heard the heavy footsteps of Dudley and his idiots as they approached Harry from directly on. Harry still sitting questioned the group about beating up another 10 year old, before walking off.

Dudley followed his cousin alone. Dudley started asking Harry about his mother, then Cedric saying:

"Don't kill Cedric! Whose Cedric? Your boyfriend?" Harry was enraged, however hearing that word made Harry feel something new inside. 

At the moment though he was too angry to think about those feelings. Just as he stood up and pulled his wand out the sky began darkening, clouds were coming in and the air was turning cold.

"Stop!" Dudley called, clearly scared. Harry lowered his wand, but Dudley still looked like his cousin was about to set him on fire. 

"It's not me." Harry protested. But there was something familiar about the cold feeling surrounding him, like all the hope was being drained from his body. 

Two Dementors swept past, and suddenly Harry's head was filled with screams, his own, his mothers, Cedrics. 

Thinking of Hogwarts, Harry yelled 'Expecto Patronum!' A silvery stag erupted from the tip of his wand, charging towards the Dementors. 

At first it rammed in the one that was looming over Harry and then the one that was feeding off Dudley. The stag charge again and again until the Dementors retreated. Harry feeling slightly better steadied himself. A person popped their head around the corner and Harry was about to put his wand away 

"Don't put your wand away dear, they might come back" Harry stared at the woman, it was his neighbor, muggles couldn't see Dementors - so why could old Mrs Figg?

"Your a witch?" Harry asked, surprised his mild mannered, cat lady neighbor had magic. 

"Squib." She corrected. "Grab the boy." She hissed, poking her umbrella in Dudley direction. He was conscious, but heavily shaking. Harry hoped the cure of chocolate worked on muggles too, otherwise he wasn't sure how to help Dudley. 

Following Mrs Figg, Harry half dragged Dudley down the street, holding his wand up like a sword. Mrs Figg rambled about Dementors not being under control and You-Know-Who on the rise again. Harry was relieved to finally get to the Dursleys. Dudleys weight was killing him so when he walks in, he was more than happy to set Dudley down and escape.

"Who did this to you Duddle-kins?" Dudley held up a single chubby finger and held it accusingly in Harry's direction. 

Uncle Vernon was outraged, furious and it was all directed at Harry."What," he bellowed, "have you done to my son?" 

"Nothing." Harry truthfully answered, though he'd bet his entire vault of wizard gold his uncle wouldn't believe him. 

"Did he use it on you?" Aunt Petunia asked. "His... thing?"Dudley nodded, and Aunt Petunia gave a horrified wail. 

 

"I didn't." Harry said. "The Dementors attacked. I saved him." An owl flew though the window, setting his uncle into a fit, and dropping a letter at Harry's feet. Harry cautiously moved to pick it up but the letter jumped up on it's own.

'Dear Mr. Potter,

We have received intelligence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past nine this evening in a Muggle-inhabited area and in the presence of a Muggle.

The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand.

As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August.

Yours sincerely,  
Mafalda Hopkirk  
Improper Use of Magic Office Ministry of Magic.'

Uncle Vernon let out a laugh of victory, one that Harry hated to hear.

"Hear that boy, you're never going back to that freak school again!"

Harry felt as if the Dementors had returned, like everything happy had vanished. But if he couldn't return to Hogwarts, where he was happiest, maybe it had. 

"You got what you deserved." Uncle Vernon spat, but Harry barely registered it. They were going to take his wand, they were coming to Private Drive, he'd have to run away. Maybe Sirius could help - but without Hedwig, how would he reach his god father? 

Harry turned to leave the kitchen, in a dreamy state. 

"Where are you going boy?" Yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry didn't reply, still drifting towards the kitchen door. 

Harry wandered upstairs still in his daze but snapped out of it when he reached his room. He kicked the wall and the wardrobe, smashed his lamp and lay down staring at the ceiling. He heard Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia leave presumably taking Dudley to the hospital. And for the first time in many many years Harry cried. How could his friends not care enough to write, how could Malfoy be so confusing, how could those Dementors have found him... how could he live without magic, without Hogwarts?

 

Just then a snowy owl arrived and began pecking at the window, Harry jumped up curiously. Taking the letter from it's beak, Harry hoped for good news.

'Harry, 

Dumbledore is trying to sort things out at the Ministry. 

NO MAGIC AND STAY WITH THE MUGGLES.

Arthur Weasley'

Harry felt a wave of relief. If Dumbledore was fixing things he could return it Hogwarts. Sure enough, Hopkirk sent a second letter, informing Harry he had a hearing where his wand and place at Hogwarts was to be discussed. 

~~~

He awoke around midnight or very early morning. He heard footsteps, quiet muttering. Harry shot u in panic. Could it be thieves? Death Eaters? All he knew was the it wasn't the Dursleys, they had no reason to mutter or sneak like that, anyway they couldn't sneak they as were so 'well developed'. Harry held his wand up as the lock turned in the door of his bedroom.

"Lower your wand boy." The familiar voice of Mad Eye growled. Harry was slightly suspicious, it wouldn't be the first time a Death Eater acted as Mad Eye to try to kill him. 

"It's alright Harry." A second, familiar, but more welcome voice said. Professor Lupin, a werewolf and one of James Potters best friends. He was also Harry's favorite teacher, after Dumbledore. 

Among Lupin and Mad eye were several other witches and wizards. 

"Ooh, looks just as I thought. Like James, brilliant wizard he was." A young woman with shocking purple hair and a bright grin said. Harry took an instant liking to her. 

"Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers Tonks." Lupin introduced. "And here's Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalous Diggle, Emmeline Vance and Hestia Jones." Harry nodded to all of them in turn. 

"Where are we going?" Harry asked Lupin. "The Burrow??"

Lupin shook his head. "You'll see, after we get the all clear. Go pack your trunk." 

Harry did as he was told and packed his things. Harry followed the others curiously to the living room. Tonks, who had somehow changed her hair bubblegum pink in the time it had take for Harry to throw everything into his trunk. 

Everyone now had brooms, Harry pulled his own Firebolt from the top of his trunk, Tonks gave him an impressed look. 

After a quick disillusioning spell from Mad eye, Harry mounted his broom and took off flying, following his rescue team.

Eventually they arrived at an old house. Harry watched in awe as Mad Eye banged his staff against the ground three times and the apartments split revealing a third apartment in between the two muggle ones. Harry was astonished at how the muggles didn't notice that their whole building was moving. He followed the group to the door and watched as Mad eye muttered something which seemed to be a password to open the door.

~~~

A mere few hours later, Harry felt the best he had all summer. Even if he had shouted at Hermione and Ron, they were all good now, Mrs Weasly had promised a home cooked meal and he was with Sirius, who had looked a little grim earlier, but hadn't stopped smiling since Harry arrived. 

"What is this place?" He asked Sirius between mouthfuls. 

"It is the most Nobel and most ancient house of black." Sirius answered, his voice thick with sarcasm. "My old home, and current headquarters to the Order Of the Phoenix." 

"The order of the what?" Harry asked. "What does it do? Is it fighting Lord Vol -"

"Harry!" Mrs Weasly interrupted. 

"Let me guess," said Fred, one of Rons brothers. "He's too young." He said, in a rather good impression of his mother. 

"Yes." Mrs Weasly said, "we've been over this."

"We should tell him." Sirius said loudly. "The Order does regard Harry." 

"Does it?" Harry asked, looking at his godfather hopefully. 

However Sirius was looking at the death glare Mrs Weasley was giving him and decided against saying anything of value. 

"Sorry Harry. Molly's right you know, you are very young." Sirius said trying to please both of them but while Molly was happy, Harry was frustrated. All summer they'd kept him in the dark, even now he was here , they still kept him in the dark. 

"Whatever, I'm going upstairs." Harry said and stormed off.

 

Hermoine and Ron shared a quick glance before following him. 

"Harry?" Hermoine said. "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head Harry answered. "No! No one is giving me any answers. I fought Voldemort. Twice! Three times." Harry vented. "I'm not a child. I need answers."

"We know." Hermoine said gently.

"Maybe ask Sirius at a different time?" Ron suggested. "I'm sure he'd tell you, he clearly wanted to."

Hermoine nodded, which was odd considering her strange love of rules. 

"I don't want answers as a maybe!" Harry burst out. 

"Harry mate." Ron started. 

"No! It's not fair. No one tells me anything. Not Dumbledore, or Sirius and Draco won't reply to my messages."

"Why were you messaging him?" Ron asked. 

"And since when did you call him Draco?" Hermoine added. 

Harry froze realizing what he said, then acting like he said nothing out of the ordinary carried on,

"Even you guys never talked to me. You know I hate the Dursleys and this summer I almost thought I hated you more! You have no idea what it's like to be cut off from the world especially after seeing Voldemort return and seeing a person die! You really don't understand do you!" Harry was prepared to continue his rant but was cut off by Hermione.

"HARRY!" Hermione very rarely got mad and even more rarely yelled so Harry stopped talking. "Now. Tell us why you were messaging.... Draco?" Hermione seemed unsure of why she was calling Malfoy by his first name but Harry had and she wanted answers.

"After Cedric... after he... well you know... After the train trip back after he passed. I was on the platform and Draco came out of nowhere, he tapped my shoulder I turned and flinched but he gave me a hug. Then when he left I picked up this note that looked as though it fell out of his pocket and it just said 'I believe you'. I had no idea what was going on and confusion and frustration of not hearing from you guys got to me, so I sent him a letter asking about it..." Harry trialed off, "not that it matters, he hasn't replied yet." He added as a last minute thought.

Hermoine remained silent, turning her head and giving him a long look. It made Harry feel slightly uncomfortable.

"You know what this means?" Ron asked.

"No?"

"Well it means Malfoy-"

"Draco." Harry corrected under his breath.

Ron, who hadn't heard him, continued. "-must know some Death Eaters. Otherwise he'd laugh at you, it's what Malfoy-"

"Draco." Harry said again, slightly louder.

"-does best. He must have seen something to do with You-Know-Who or his Father. Something that scared him, if it made him want to get onto Harry's good side."

"I don't know." Harry said. "I think Draco may have actually believed me."

"Hermione, you know how foul that git is, tell Harry won't you. He's not making sense" Ron said.

"I don't know Ron, maybe he is. I mean. Malfoy hugged Harry, I've never even heard of him hugging his own mother... maybe there's something else going on." Hermione said looking between Harry and Ron.

"Well whatever's going on mate, you're here with us now so forget about it please." Ron said trying to change the subject and help his friend.

"Sure." Harry said shortly.

"After all you've got this trial to worry about." Hermione added.

"Yeah, what happened mate? We only know what the paper tells us-" Ron was cut off by Hermione.

"-but we don't believe a word of it."

"What are the papers saying?" Harry asked.

"That your a deranged, attention seeking sociopath." Hermione said. "Not that we believe it!" She added hastily. 

"Well me and Dudley were walking back. He was being an absolute git as usual, only this time he started talking about nightmare. Apparently I talk in my sleep. So I took out my wand,"

"Harry!" Hermoine gasped, probably shocked at him breaking the rules. 

"I didn't use it on him!" Harry protested. "And then suddenly it got cold. You know, you've seen Dementors before." 

"Dementors attacked you?" Ron asked. "Maybe Dumbledore is right, You-Know-Who could be in control of them." 

"I'll ask him." Harry said. "And then I thought of Hogwarts and you two and used the Patrunus charm."

"Well then you haven't broken any laws." Hermoine said in a matter of fact way. "Magic is aloud in defense."

"Try convincing Fudge that. The Ministry gone off me since I told everyone that Voldemort's back." 

"Oh Harry." Hermione said in a sympathetic tone.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Harry said and put his head in his hands, Ron came over and sat beside him patting Harry's back. Hermione came over to the other side of Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"It's alright something will work out, it always does."

~~~

The next few days went as a blur, each bringing the trail closer, until it was only hours away. 

"Eat, Harry love." Mrs Weasley said, placing a plate of toast and bacon in front of him. Harry usually wolfed down all of her food, it was second only to Hogwarts but the trail was making him nervous. 

Picking at his food, Harry worried about his upcoming trail. If he left Hogwarts, where would he go? Sirius had hinted that Harry could remain at the orders headquarters, but he didn't dare to get his hopes up. Last time he'd done that, Harry'd been disappointed as Sirius had been forced into hiding as Pettigrew escaped.

"Worried?" Mrs Weasley asked in an almost motherly way. "Don't worry, Dumbledore will look out for you."

That made Harry feel a lot better and he decided to eat. After all, how would it look if his stomach was growling in court. 

~~~

Then next thing Harry knew he was walking down the corridors in the Ministry Of Magic, following Mr Weasley closely and taking in the great and powerful Ministry. Harry had never been to the Ministry before. He expected it to be exactly like a mugged ministry but with magic... boy was he wrong! The ministry of magic made the muggle ministry look so disorganized and puny in comparison to its grandness. 

As the trail had been moved forward, Harry had barely had time to worry before he was whisked off to court. Harry gasped at the court, he remembered seeing it as the place where the Lestranges were sentenced to Azkaban. 

That thought didn't help Harry's nerves, he was shaking so badly he hurried to the single seat before he fell over. 

The three judges were Fudge, the Minister Of Magic who gave Harry a displeased look. Either side of him was a woman. One with a twisted smile and wearing several ugly clashing shades of pink, and another one with grey hair who looked very serious. 

Harry looked a around the other people in the court, surprised to see some familiar faces, including Percy, one of Ron's older brothers. 

Harry's eye caught a flash of white blond hair, eerily familiar. He turned to look at Draco, who wore a look of concern he hastily turned into a sneer when he noticed Harry's eye on him. Draco hastily shoved some parchment into his pocket, lightly flushing. 

Harry was brought back to reality by Fudge beginning the trail. He started to panic, he was yet to see Dumbledore. 

Suddenly a man came sweeping in and announced that by happy coincidence he'd arrived several hours early. Harry knew this wasn't the case but Fudge needn't know that. Dumbledore defended Harry and Harry tried desperately to get his story across but no success until Dumbledore called a witness. Mrs Figg. She told her version of the story but Harry was finding it hard to concentrate. His eyes kept drifting across the room to the blonde hair and he could've sworn he felt a pair of eyes on him too. Harry stole glances at Malfoy for the entire duration of the trial and only stopped when it was announced he was allowed to resume school and Dumbledore began walking away without a word to Harry.

 

As soon as the court was dismissed , Harry hurried out, half-hoping to catch up with his headmaster. 

"Potter." A drawling voice said behind Harry. 

Harry turned quickly, Draco was leaning against a wall, lookingcompletely relaxed. 

"Yes Malfoy." Harry said, a little unsure of how to act. Draco had acted almost friendly before, he'd even looked worried at the trail but now he was acting the same as usual. (Like a git.)

"So you're coming back to Hogwarts, tonight everyone will be celebrating their favorite hero not being locked away in Azkaban." Malfoy said sounding spiteful.

"Draco. Why did you hug me at Kings Cross? What did that note mean?" Harry asked impatiently realizing he still didn't have an answer.

"I-uh-I-"Draco took a moment, but eventually composed himself. "Speaking of letters, your owl has been bothering me." Draco said, pulling Hedwig in a new golden cage out of thin air.

"I wanted answers." Harry says, drawing himself up to his full height and crossing his arms. "Why did you hug-" Harry was cut off by the arrival of Lucius Malfoy, who placed his hand tightly on his sons shoulder.  

"Ah, Mr Potter I hear you are free of all charges on accounts of the Dementors. Now why would they be in a muggle area? I'd watch my back if I were you Potter." Lucious said threateningly and teasingly like he knew something Harry didn't like he was holding the rattle just out of reach of the baby. Lucious smiled and walked past Harry followed closely by his son who seemed relieved and relaxed although he did flinch as he passed Harry.

"There you are Harry. Come on let's go tell Molly and the others the good news." Mr Weasley said rubbing his hands together.

"Mr Weasley? Where did Dumbledore go?"

"Dumbledore is a very busy man Harry, he has probably got another appointment or quest to to be at."

Harry nodded. "Are you sure he's not angry at me?" He asked.

"Why would he?" Mr Weasly asked. "Don't worry Harry."

Harry smiled, relived. 

"Is this yours?" Mr Weasley asked, picking up a piece of parchment next to Hedwig. 

Harry opened the paper, which was covered in hasty scribbles. However he recognized the writing, it was the same that gave him the note about believing him. 

"No it's Draco Malfoy's." Harry said, tucking it safely into his jean pocket. 

"Be careful," said Mr Weasley, changing his tone. "The Malfoys are a dangerous family." Harry nodded, picking up Hedwigs cage and following Mr Weasley. 

~~~

The following day Mrs Weasley announced that they were going to Diagonal Alley. Ron needed another set of robes as he just kept growing and now that he and Hermione were prefects they needed to look presentable and represent the school with pride. Mr Weasley decide the safest way to travel was the Floo Network so Harry, Ron and Hermione squeezed unto the fireplace, held hands and as Hermione dropped the powder and said "Diagonal Alley" Ron and Harry closed their eyes bracing for impact.

 

~~~

Diagonal Ally was bursting with life as usual, with only a week left until school. 

"I'll get your books, you lot go and shop. And stick together." Mrs Weasley called. 

Harry, Ron and Hermoine split off together, leaving Ginny with the twins. 

Hermoine insisted on going to but some quills and parchment, so Ron and Harry followed her. Harry was glad to have a sense of normalness going on, everything else had been a little tense. 

Ron and Hermoine chatted, but Harry stayed quiet, instead thinking back to the parchment he found. After inspecting it, Harry had found a small speech, hastily written about why he should remain at Hogwarts. He hadn't asked Ron or Hermoine about it yet, though Harry was confused why Draco wanted him back at Hogwarts. 

What was more confusing however, was a small doodle of a snitch with D. P written in. 

His mind was going through all the possibilities of what D. P could mean but couldn't make sense of it at all. 

"I've got to go to the bathroom." Harry told Hermione and Ron trying to sound desperate enough that they'd let him go alone.

"Harry were not supposed to split up." Hermione insisted.

"But it's urgent."

"Fine, go to the one in the ice cream place, we'll be there in a few minutes." Hermione instructed. Harry dashed off towards the ice cream shop across the road and ducked into a booth. In some ways the muggle world and wizarding world were so similar but in some way they were complete opposites.

Harry pulled out the letter and read it again:

'Dear Ministry of Magic 

Following are a list of reasons in which I believe Harry Potter is innocent and should come back to Hogwarts.

*Harry was being attacked by Dementors so it was self defense he even saved a muggle.

*He needs to come back to Hogwarts because You-Know-Who is back and other than Dumbledore Harry's the the next safest person.

*Harry has friends at Hogwarts but only cruel family in the muggle world.

*Harry can't not go to Hogwarts because the Ministry would have an uprising on their hands because the most well known wizard is no longer a wizard.

Thanks for your time I hope I have persuaded you to let Harry return to the wizarding world.

D. Malfoy'

Harry checked the letter again and again. It seems as though this is what he was writing in court.

Harry couldn't make sense of it - why would Draco defend him? 

Harry took a seat, tracing the outline of the snitch. Draco had enchanted the snitch to move up and down the page. 

"Harry, where did you find that paper?" Hermione asked, sitting opposite him. 

Harry considered hiding it, but Hermione had already seen it and she wasn't stupid. 

"I found it, at the trail." Harry said. He passed the paper to Hermoine, who, being Hermione immediately started reading it. 

She look shocked and then worried. Her eyes followed the snitch up and down the page then she giggled.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Hermione gave the list to Ron and giggled quietly, Ron read, he was a slow reader so it seemed like forever when he finally put the paper down and asked what was funny.

"Malfoy has been at Harry's throat for as long as I can remember and suddenly he's writing a legal defense that he was ready to use in court."

"How's that funny... it's just weird?" Ron said.

"Ron could you go get us some ice cream, use the money I gave you before we can pay you back."

"Uh...sure..." when Ron had left Hermione giggled.

"What is actually funny Hermione?"

"See what's written on the snitch?"

"Yeah D.P."

"Well Harry, at first it confused me but then I realized something."

"Well, tell me Hermione - don't leave it there."

"Harry, I think Draco has a crush on you."

"Excuse me? How the hell did you get that from two letters?"

"Harry D.P are a set of initials...Draco...Potter..." 

"Are you seriously suggesting that Draco Malfoy has a crush on me?" Harry asked, staring at Hermoine in utter disbelief. 

"Well, it makes sense. I say this as platonically as possible, you are very fancible." Hermoine said. "With the whole tall, dark, handsome, hero thing."

Harry felt himself go pink. "But Malfoy? That's crazy?" 

"No it isn't." Hermione said. "He's fifteen, that's around the same age you start figuring things out. And I've never seen Draco drool over a girl the way you drooled over Cho last year." 

"Shut up." Harry muttered. "But if I like Cho I won't want to date Draco."

"Well..." Hermione said. 

"What?" Harry asked, sighing. 

"I remember you saying you found Cedrics handsome as much as you said Cho was pretty." 

"Well." Harry started, unsure of how to react. "I can't like both?"

"Don't be absurd." Hermione said. "Ever heard of bisexuality." She asked Harry. 

"No?"

"God Harry." Hermione said. 

"Not everyone has swallowed every textbook in the world... muggle and wizard." Harry defended.

"Actually it's more something everyone knows about. Do you know anything about sexuality?"

"That's like who you like isn't it?" Harry asked.

"Well sort of, it's the gender or genders you are attracted to. If you like both genders the common term is bisexual." Hermione explained.

"Have you ever felt attracted to guys before?"

"I-uh" Harry didn't have to think of the answer, he remembered his thoughts about cedric, he knew why he took it so hard when Cedric died, why he wanted to share the win with Cedric, why he took offense when Dudley made fun of Cedric being a boyfriend. He had indeed thought of Cedric in ways he thought he should only think of girls. 

"Harry you don't have to be ashamed. Personally I think it's cute."

"So is Draco bisexual?" 

"Well don't know, we can only guess but I think he's gay, I mean I don't think he's ever like a girl before."

"So gay is like guys who like guys?" Harry asked. Ron was approaching the table so Hermione just nodded.

"Well talk about this some more later Harry." Hermoine said. Harry nodded, still confused. 

"Talk about what?" Ron asked, passing Hermoine and Harry their ice creams. 

"That's private between me and Harry." Hermoine told Ron. She wasn't sure how the wizard community felt, or how Ron would react. 

Ron didn't argue, but gave a sour look towards Harry. Harry rolled his eyes, Ron did get pretty jealous. 

Hermoine and Ron went back to there earlier discussion, about who there next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. 

Meanwhile Harry pondered things, mostly about Draco. Was Hermione right about him liking Harry? Was that why he was being so nice lately? 

The trio made their way from the ice cream shop and wandered back into the busy streets of of Diagonal Alley. Hermione asked to stop at a bookstore as they walked past and the boys stupidly agreed. Whilst Ron was being bored by Hermione's constant talking and lectures on reading, Harry cruised around the store alone, not really paying attention to anyone or anything, still deep in thought like he had been for the past few weeks. Harry felt an arm bump into his side and heard the sound of books falling.

"Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention...Draco?" Draco was bent down picking up books off the ground after his accidental bump into Harry. 

Draco straightened up, looking at Harry strangely. "Watch where you're going Potter." He hissed. 

"Sorry." Harry muttered again, trying to avoid looking at Draco. His hair was unusually messy and Harry found it very distracting. 

"You're acting strange." Draco said, staring at Harry. Harry crossed his arms a little self consciously, remembering what Hermione said earlier. 

"So are you." Harry said, pulling the parchment from his jeans. "Trying to get me back to Hogwarts?" 

Draco flushed slightly, but didn't change his cool expression. "You're most likely to blow yourself up there, Potter. I wouldn't want to miss that."

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe you."  

"I don't care whether you believe me or not Potter." Draco said standing up and straightening his robes.

"Yes you do."

"Excuse me?"

"You do care if I believe you and you do care what I think. You care." Harry said stepping closer to him. Draco wasn't intimidated in fact he stuck his chest out.

"Why would I care?" Draco asked trying not to shake or stutter.

"Because you like me." Harry said plainly.

"You really are a narcissistic jerk. Not everyone in the world is in love with Harry Potter."

"No, not everyone. But you are." Harry was trying to stop himself from saying this stuff but it just kept flowing from his mouth. Harry was thanking Merlin that he sounded confident despite his entire insides twisting. Draco bowed his head and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"Draco? I'm not going to yell at you or tell people or anything, I just. I really, really want to know the truth." Harry said trying to be honest and compassionate. Draco looked up, his eyes wet, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Draco? Are you alright?" Draco took a deep breath then began talking really fast.

"You weren't supposed to find the letter, you weren't supposed to know any of it, I knew I was taking a risk when I hugged and furthermore going to the trial but I didn't care because it was all for you. Harry I'm so sorry I know I've screwed everything up and made it weird between us and if you don't want me to go back to Hogwarts or if you want me to stay away from you I can." Draco sniffed and close his eye bracing for impact. But it never came.

Draco opened an eye, only to see Harry had vanished, or at least run off. Draco sighed, he knew that any chance of he and Harry had of a relationship was impossible, but with all the chances he had been taking, with all the risks...

Draco shook his head. Who was he kidding? Why would Harry ever love him? 

Draco once again wished he could back in time and have Harry take his hand. But maybe it was for the best, if Harry took Dracos hand, he was afraid he'd never let go. 

Draco sighed and went to the counter to purchase his new books, all the while thinking about Harry and all the possibilities and all the consequences. Draco spotted a certain bushy haired muggle born with a certain ginger guy. 

"Hi." He said to the person at the counter, "may I get these books please. Hello Granger, Weasley." Hermione turned and nodded at the two then turned back to his books. The man gave him a price and Malfoy payed easily. He grabbed his books and began to leave while the guy was working out the change.

"Sir! You forgot your change." He called after Draco. Draco turned and smiled.

"Use it to pay for those guys books." Draco pointed at Granger and Weasley who were looking at him surprised. In all honesty Draco wasn't even thinking about the money he just needed to get out of there right away.

As Draco left he overhead Granger and Weasley's conversation. 

"Harry's right, he is acting weird." Weasley said. "Can we trust him?"

"Harry does." Granger answered, as Draco left. He smiled, for the first time since the verdict of the trail meant Harry was coming back to Hogwarts. 

Harry trusted him, he knew Draco cared and he trusted him. 

Draco felt like he was glowing. 

~~~

Dracos happiness lasted till he got home. His father was talking about Astria Greengrass again. Draco admitted she was pretty, her long blond hair was shiny and she was ok when she smiled. 

He didn't want to marry her. 

Draco knew who he wanted to marry, enough to doodle it onto Snitches. Not that he'd tell Harry. Hopefully the chosen one would think it was simply a silly crush. 

Maybe if Draco got a boyfriend. Zabini was always making eyes at him. 

Draco didn't want a Slytherin though, he wanted the chosen one. 

'Go big or go home.' He thought. 

~~~

Draco was absolutely buzzing. He was going back to Hogwarts in five hours. He couldn't wait, not that he liked school, he hated the condescending tones of the professors and the feeling of inferiority. Mostly though he hated that everyone knew him as Malfoy. 

Malfoy's weren't known for being nice and he hated keeping that appearance up, especially since it meant being mean to Harry Potter.

 

It was 6am and Draco was already packed and ready, he'd checked he had everything multiple times which is good since each time he checked he noticed he was missing something. Draco began feeling nervous for some strange reason so he went down to the kitchen to try and settle his stomach a little,

"Draco? What are you doing up?"

Draco turned trying to look innocent. He breathed a sigh of relief when saw his mother, her white-blond hair loose and wearing a pair of elegant silk pajamas.

"I wanted to get drink." He answered. 

"We have house elves for that." Narcissa said. "I'll have one send you some tea." 

Draco nodded, turning to go back to his room. "Thank you Mother."

She nodded. Opening her arms for Draco, she said. "I'll miss you." 

Draco accepted his mothers hug, ignoring the fact she said 'I' instead of 'we'. 

"I'll write." Draco told her. 

"Good, make sure you do. You started to slack last term I don't know if it's because school got hard or something else came up but... I missed you." Narcissa explained. Draco stood there for a moment contemplating whether or not to tell her about Harry. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea considering his mother worked for Voldemort but he also knew that he was finding it harder and harder not to tell his secret to someone. 

"Hey, Mother?" Draco asked.

"Yes Draco?" 

"Can we talk? You know while father's asleep and there's no one else staying here?" Draco asked uncertainly.

"Of course honey, let's go to the living room." Narcissa lead her son to a huge living room with several large sofas and mahogany tables. 

"Draco, what's bothering you?" 

"I like someone and I feel very strongly for them but I know it'll never work out between us."

"Why won't it work out son?" Narcissa asked sympathetically.

"Because of who we are and who our families are."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Trust me Mother he would never like me because I'm a Malfoy."

"So it's a he? Draco are you gay?" Narcissa asked trying to sound non judgmental.

Draco nodded, keeping his head raised high. He was a Malfoy and he would not look down for anyone. 

"I expected so. You did go though a Harry Potter phrase in your third year." Draco gave his mother a dirty look. She laughed. "'Mother he's so annoying with his charm and Quidditch skills' and 'Mother I wish to suck his face but he kept running away.'"

Draco blushed. "I did not say that."

Narcissa laughed, but not in the cruel way his father would have. "Draco darling, you were thinking it." 

"Mother stop. I'm trying to have a serious conversation." Draco said. 

"Well who is the lucky Slytherin?" Narcissa asked. 

"He's not exactly a Slytherin."

"Okay." She said slowly as though she could see where this conversation was going.

"Mum, it's...its" Draco swallowed and look straight into his mother's loving eyes, "I like Harry Potter." Draco said quickly. His mother just looked at him. Not expectantly, not coldly, not differently.

"Mother?" Draco said to the silence 

"Draco, I'm happy for you, really but, The Dark Lord he is... you know who we are. Draco, it's really risky, if The Dark Lord gets wind of it he'll use you to get to Harry. 

"Draco. If anything is going to happen I want you to promise me that you'll stay safe and be careful. I know he's probably the best wizard to protect you but it'll be both of your lives at risk." Narcissa explained trying to sound as neutral as possible so she didn't discourage or encourage him.

"I know." Draco said quietly. "I would protect him with my life."

"I know." Narcissa said, softly. "As long as he protects you in return."

Draco nodded curtly. Narcissa gave her son a final loving look before she rose from her chair. 

"Go to bed darling. You have school soon."

Draco climbed the grand staircase silently. He was tired, he felt like finally confessing his secret had freed him of a heavy weight on his shoulders. 

Draco fell into a dreamless sleep quickly. 

~~~

Kings Cross station was extremely busy, even for usual. It seemed everyone had left it until the last minute today and the level of panic and chaos was higher than Harry had ever seen it. He was glad though and sad at the same time. 

Leaving meant he'd not get to see Sirius for a long time but leaving meant magic and friends, and maybe some answers as to this whole Draco-thing could arise. Harry wasn't holding his breath waiting for answers just feeling jittery about the feeling of actually having the opportunity to get them. 

Harry's saw a big shaggy black dog wandering in the door despite being told to wait in the car. He followed the dog to a room away from the prying eyes of the public and was happy when it transfigured into his godfather.

"Harry, I want you to be safe this year." Sirius said, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "I know it's been a rough summer for you. So if you need me write."

"I will." Harry promised his godfather. 

"Cause some trouble for me Harry." Sirius said affectionately messing up his hair. Harry smiled despite himself. He couldn't help imaging in another universe where Sirius could have sent him off every year along with his mother and father. 

"I solemnly swear I will." Harry said. Sirius smiled so brightly he looked like a different man. Harry was reminded of his parents wedding photo in which Sirius was the best man. 

"Have fun Harry." Sirius said, turning back into a dog and licking his hand affectionately. 

Harry smiled and went to join Hermione and the Weasleys. 

"Ready Harry dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, fussing over his clothes in a motherly fashion. 

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Well you lot better get on the train."

Harry walked along the platform towards the nearest door trailing behind him his heavy case and Hedwigs cage. Harry went and found their usual seat but unusually Ron and Hermione weren't here, at first Harry panicked and worried but then he thought rationally, they've probably gone to find the food trolley, or have been stuck talking to some other friends.

Harry read until he was finally joined by Ron and Hermoine. 

"Where did you two disappear to?" Harry asked, shifting up to make more space for his friends. 

"We had to go to the prefects carriage." Hermoine explained, tapping her perfect badge proudly. 

"We saw Malfoy." Ron added. "Dumbledore must have made him Slytherin prefect." 

"How'd he look?" Harry asked eagerly. Last time he saw Draco, Harry had run away. The image of his scared teared up face was the last one he remembered. 

"He looked bored. You know, as usual." Ron answered. Harry sighed, though he didn't understand why. Was he relieved Draco was okay or upset he didn't care about him?

"But he mentioned you." Hermoine added. 

"Did he?" Harry asked. "What did Draco say?" 

"He asked why the famous Potter wasn't a prefect." Ron said putting on a Malfoy voice. 

"He asked how you were doing too." Hermione said in a low voice. Harry smiled broadly and turned to Ron.

"Can you get us some sweets please." 

"But the trolleys on the other end of the train this early on" Ron whined. Harry pulled out several coins and gave them to Ron."My treat." Ron grabbed the coins and left quickly. Harry waited to make sure Ron was gone then turned his attention back to Hermione. "What'd you say?" 

Hermoine smiled. "I told Draco you thought about him a lot. And that you were okay." Hermoine expression turned to one of concern. "You are okay, aren't you Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I am. All summer I felt like I was drifting out of orbit. But I'm happiest at Hogwarts. So yes I am."

Hermoine smiled again. "Harry I want you to know I'll support you with whatever happened between you and Draco."

"Thank you." Harry said, feeling touched. 

"You make him a better person. He apologized for calling me 'Mudblood' you know."

"We're not going out yet." Harry said. He blushed when he realized the implication of the last word. 

Hermoine noticed too, she smirked. "Yet?" She asked. 

"I mean..." Harry began but gave in, "I mean, I'd maybe like to date him in the future... maybe." Harry said as his cheeks turned ever so slightlypink.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about Harry. Crushes are a part of life, every teenager experiences them." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"Do you have a crush?" Harry asked hoping to level the playing field.

"I-" 

"I'm sorry Harry, I used all the coins you gave me, but I got like three of almost everything." 

Harry and Hermoine looked up at Rons arrival. Hermoine shuffled up to make room. The two sat very close together, while Ron passed out the sweets. 

Harry smiled knowing at Hermoine, now he had his answer. "Why are you blushing?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry lifted a hand to touch his burning cheeks. "Umm... Hermoine was asking me about my crush." Harry answered, quickly, so the words started to blend. "Who?" Ron asked, giving Harry a curious look. "And how come you didn't tell me? I'm your best mate." 

"I...um...it's...I just..." Harry stuttered. He knew now was the time to tell his friend but he just couldn't seem to get it out. Ron looked at him insistently and Harry knew Ron would get it out of him one way or another. Hermione looked at him in a concerned yet supportive way. Harry put his face in his hands and quietly began hyperventilate. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and rubbed circles calming him down. Harry looked back into the eyes of his red haired friend and said very quietly:

"I think I'm gay." 

Harry wasn't sure anyone heard anything though. He took a deep breath and stood up looking down at Ron. Being higher made him feel more powerful, less defenseless. Harry looked into his friends eyes again after managing to look everywhere but his eyes. 

"I.." Harry said with a very shaky voice, "think...I'm...gay." Harry finished then let out a huge breath and sat down. However, when he did so he caught something in the corner of his eye. A certain Slytherin had been walking past... oh god. Harry thought. What did he hear? Was he ears dropping? What does he think of Harry now? Harry looked back to his ginger friend who still hadn't said anything in response.

"Ron?" He asked in a small scared voice.

"It's okay mate." Ron said supportively. He looked over to Hermione who nodded. "So is Dumbledore."

"You're okay with it?" Harry asked. 

"Of course I am. As long as it's not someone awful like Malfoy you have a crush on." Hermoine snickered. 

"Well..." Harry said, drawing out the word. 

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed. "Malfoy?"

"Yes. I think so. So keep your voice down." Harry answered. 

"But Malfoy? He pushed you off a broom."

The rest of the train ride was casual conversation but every time there was a silence or a long pause Ron would say something like:

"The ferret?"

"Malfoy?"

"But it's Malfoy!" 

"Wow!" 

They finally disembarked and found their way over to the carriages. Harry and Hermione were still laughing over Ron's last Malfoy comment. Harry noticed something in the distance. Someone wasn't in a carriage yet, someone blonde in green robes.

"Excuse me..." Harry said and left the carriage much to his friends protests.

"Um...Hello?" Harry said as he approached the figure. The boy turned and Harry saw much to his surprise Draco. 

"What do you want Potter?" He said with his usual sneer.

"I just saw someone not on the carriages... they're about to leave soon" Harry said.

"So Potter thought he'd save the day did he?" Draco asked in his usual fashion.

"Cut the crap Draco! I know how you feel and I think you suspect what I feel. So why in hell do you continue to be an arse to me!" Harry yelled. He looked around to make sure no one heard and much to his surprise the carriages had gone and he and Draco were finally alone.

"Oh? And how do you feel Potter?" Draco said with a smirk.

"You know damn well how I feel. You made me question everything about myself. You. Draco Malfoy. You opened my eyes. I'm gay and I like you and I know that you like me!" Harry shouted again, really loud and full of frustration.

"You like me?" Draco teased.

"You heard me." Harry said sharply. 

He closed his eyes and put his hand to his forehead in annoyance and frustration. Draco took a deep steadying breath and put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted it slightly. Harry opened his eyes confused. 

Draco build up the courage and leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips

Harry blinked in confusion, until he realized exactly what Draco was doing. The whole kissing thing was new to him but he enjoyed the eruption of butterflies in his stomach. 

When Draco pulled away, he had stopped sneering and smiled at Harry instead. It was such a pretty and unexpected smile it made Harry's heart flip. 

Draco meanwhile was freaking out internally. The turn of events had somehow gone from arguing with Harry to kissing him. He felt breathless and infinitive, as if the moment would last forever. He hoped that it would. Kissing Harry was the best feeling in the world.

"Harry..." Draco started, but paused unsure of what to say other than his name. He looked into the emerald eyes of his enemy (maybe) or boyfriend (more likely) and smiled. "Has anyone ever told you about your eyes?"

"My eyes?" Harry repeated in confusion. "That they're my Mothers?"

Draco shook his head. "No. That they're beautiful." 

Harry bowed his head feeling warmth in his cheeks despite knowing he never really blushed. Draco giggled slightly.

"Bashful Potter." He said with a smirk in his tone. But it wasn't the usual cruel smirk, instead a lighthearted tease. 

"Come on.... Harry let's head to the castle, we probably already missed the sorting ceremony and by the time we get there the feast will be over." Draco said holding out a hand to Harry. Harry grabbed Draco said hand carefully and smiled as they began to walk through the forest towards the castle hand in hand.

Harry paused outside the entrance. "People will talk if we walk in like this."

Draco smiled, Harry still couldn't get over how beautiful it made him look. "It took five years for you to take my hand. I have no intention of letting go of it now."

Harry felt the butterfly feeling return. "Me neither."

"Good." Draco said, pushing open the door. "Let's go then Potter."

"You should call me Harry if we're dating." Harry teased. 

Draco made an irritated noise, but kept smiling. "Fine, let's go Harry."

"Anything Draco."

They walked, hand intertwined, into the next chapter of their story. If there was one thing they both believed, is that they belonged together. 

And all was well.


End file.
